SEDUCCION UNA ARMA LETAL
by Itahina-Sempai
Summary: K pasaria si Hinata Hyuga se convirtiera en un arma capaz de destruir a cualquier hombre,Yque pasaria si sus 2 primeras victimas fueran suscompañeros SasukeUchiha,NarutoUzumaky, una nueva Hinata emerge dejando enclaro que en su sangre lleva un oscuro secreto que laune al fundador delclan Uchiha.Un hombre que muchos creen que a muerto, pero el llamado dela sangre les dira la verdad.


Al fin el día de su venganza había llegado. Hinata Hyuga estaba sumergida en las aguas termales de la cuidad de Nakao, con cuiado salio y en medio del vapor del agua dejo entre ver su pequeño cuerpo, este estaba totalmente cubierto por finas gotas de agua que se deslizaban por cada curva de su cuerpo, sus largos cabellos azules se adherían perfectamente a sus senos, aquella imagen era la tentación en vida, sin pena alguna se dirigió al baño de hombres en busca de su presa o mejor dicho presas, a pasos lentos fue avanzando, las huellas de sus pisadas quedaban marcadas en el suelo del tatami. Por primera vez en sus doce años de vida no sentía pena alguna de estar así desnuda, sigilosamente activo su línea de sangre lo que le permitió ver a sus objetivos pelear en medio del agua vaporosa.

La puerta fue abriéndose lentamente, y con ello aquella ninfa de la seducción fue entrando y con su suave voz los llamo, al instante dos pares de ojos se posaron en ella, unos ojos negros brillaban de asombro al igual que unos ojos azules, solo fue una fracción de segundos en los que Naruto y Sasuke dejaron sus diferencias para admirar la increíble belleza de la heredera Hyuga, jamás en sus vidas habían visto un cuerpo tan perfecto, por su parte Hinata empezó a moverse de forma sensual y se adentro lentamente en el agua mientras tomaba una pequeña toalla blanca y la deslizaba por sus delicados hombros para luego bajar por su clavícula, Hinata estaba haciendo lo humanamente posible para no salir corriendo de ahí, no podía creer que estuviera haciendo una barbaridad como esta, mentalmente se preguntaba ¿Dónde había quedado su timidez?, ¿De dónde había sacado el coraje para hacer algo así?, un suspiro de valor escapo de sus labios mientras se acercaba a ellos con una mirada seductora, Sasuke trago hondo al darse cuenta de que su compañera de equipo se acercaba a él con esa maldita mirada de mujer.

**Sasukeee**- susurro sensualmente mientras le brindaba un fugaz beso en sus labios y segundos después siguió naruto, Y. antes de que alguno de los dos digiera algo esta se retiro dejando a los chicos con la boca abierta, sin pena alguna Hinata se dirigió a su cuarto y atenta a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que el Uchiha y el Uzumaky estaban siguiéndola a unas metros, en solo unos segundos ella ya estaba en su alcoba y con una sonrisa perversa en sus labios, dejo la puerta abierta mientras Sus seguidores estaban parados como idiotas mirándola, con finos movimientos Hinata tomo su ropa de encaje y empezó a colocarse, primero fueron sus bragas de encaje y luego un sujetador del mismo modelo, solo pasaron diez minutos y ella ya estaba luciendo un fino camisón de seda roja muy corto, dejando a la vista sus pálidas piernas que quitaban el aliento y ni que decir del escote dejaba a la vista el inicio de sus jóvenes senos.

**¿Sucede algo chicos?**- pregunto divertida la Hyuga al ver las caras de estos.

**Tu-tu-tu-tu-tutututut**u—pronunciaron al mismo tiempo los jóvenes graduados.

¡ ESTO ES PARA QUE NUNCA ME VUELVAN A LLAMAR POCO FEMENINA!-grito a los cuatro vientos y a pasos agigantados llego a la puerta y se las cerro en la cara, y detrás de la puerta les grito, ¡ Y PONGANSE ALGO DE ROPA!, aquellas palabras fue como un balde de agua fría para estos que ahora que se miraban estaban como Dios los trajo al mundo y lo peor fue que el grito de Hinata despertó a los pocos huéspedes que solo quedaron atónitos al ver a dos chicos desnudos, Sasuke y Naruto se sonrojaron ferozmente y salieron volando hacías sus cuartos.

Mientras tanto Hinata se quedo en su lecho pensando en los concejos que su semsei le había dado, sin duda a partir de ese momento su vida cambiaria.

**CONTINUARAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**SASUHINA O NARUHINA O LOS TRESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS NO JUZGUEN LA EDAD DE LOS PERSONAJESSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**MERESCO REVIWES?**

**O NO?**


End file.
